


O trzech takich, które nazwały wujkiem Severusa Snape'a

by Marley_Potter, RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: O trzech takich, które ukradły nazwiska, czyli Rowling przewracałaby się w grobie, gdyby nie żyła [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Potions Accident
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Marley_Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Marley Potter, Cassie Black i Marice Snape, których nazwiska nie mają żadnego związku z postaciami kanonicznymi, mają tylko siać zamęt. Tym razem naraziły się na bardzo surową karę za bardzo głupią rzecz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O trzech takich, które nazwały wujkiem Severusa Snape'a

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarikaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/gifts).



# O trzech takich, które nazwały wujkiem Severusa Snape'a

**Czyli jak uniknąć niezwykle surowej kary ulubionego profesora**

 

— Mari, nie widziałaś gdzieś Marley? — spytała Ces, wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i podchodząc do fotela zajmowanego przez siostrę.

Marika, która właśnie czytała jakąś książkę o eliksirach, westchnęła i odłożyła lekturę, wkładając między strony pióro.

— Nie widziałam. Skoro nie jest z tobą, to pewnie z bliźniakami — powiedziała. — A z tego co wiem to Fred i George mają właśnie trening. Może poszła razem z nimi?

 

***

 

Harry właśnie wylądował. Wood zarządził pięciominutową przerwę, po tym jak Fred i George prawie zrzucili go z miotły. Nagle poczuł, że coś ciągnie go za szatę. Zerknął w dół i zobaczył jedną z dobrze znanych w szkole pierwszorocznych.

— Witaj, Marley.

— Em… Cześć Harry. 

— Co cię tu sprowadza?

— Gred i Forge zabrali mnie ze sobą. Wiesz, jacy oni są. Cały czas mnie pilnują — przewróciła oczami. — Chyba zapomnieli, że nie jestem ich prawdziwą siostrą. Ale nie o to chodzi. Mogłabym przelecieć się na twojej miotle?

Harry spojrzał na trzymaną przez siebie błyskawicę, po czym z uśmiechem wręczył ją zielonookiej.

— Tylko uważaj na siebie, bo jak coś ci się stanie, to bliźniacy mi tego nie darują.

— Bliźniacy? Bliźniakami się nie przejmuj, kiedy Snape z tobą skończy, nie będą mogli już nic ci zrobić — powiedziała i odbiła się od ziemi, by po chwili mknąć z zawrotną prędkością w powietrzu.

— Marv! — krzyknęli bliźniacy i podążyli za nią, jakby chcąc ją złapać. Rzecz jasna, nie mieli szans dogonić miotły Harry'ego.

— Harry! 

— Po cholerę dałeś jej tę miotłę?! 

— Wiesz, co jej się może stać?! — przekrzykiwali się nawzajem starając się asekurować Marley, co wcale nie było takie proste. Wylądowali na ziemi, starając się utrzymać wzrok na pierwszorocznej i celować w nią nieustannie różdżkami, by zdążyć rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcia, jeśli spadnie.

Cassie, gdy zobaczyła, co wyprawia jej siostra, pokręciła zrezygnowana głową.

— Spokojnie, spokojnie, Marley sobie z prędkością radzi. Gorzej z manewrami — powiedziała. — W tym jestem lepsza ja! 

Zanim zdążyli zauważyć, zabrała miotłę Freda i dołączyła do siostry. Zmiatacz 5 nie dorównywał błyskawicy nawet w połowie, jednak mimo wszystko osiągał niezłe prędkości. Bez wahania odwróciła się do góry nogami i zawołała do Marley: — A tak potrafisz?

— No jasne! — Marv powtórzyła wyczyn Ces, po czym zrobiła popisowy numer Harry'ego czyli Zwrot Wrońskiego ( — O Merlinie ona się rozbije — krzyczeli przerażeni bliźniacy, a Harry wyobrażał sobie co mu zrobią, jeżeli tak się stanie) — aż musnęła podeszwami trawę. Wzleciała wyżej, by zrównać się z siostrą. — Powtórzysz to? — spytała z uśmiechem.

— Zwrot Wrońskiego? Z zamkniętymi oczami! — odkrzyknęła i zgodnie ze swoimi słowami zamknęła oczy, a potem skierowała trzonek miotły w dół i popędziła w stronę ziemi z maksymalną prędkością starej zmiataczki. 

— Black, nie rób tego! — wrzasnął Fred, a Harry osunął się na Freda. Był całkowicie biały.

— Ona się zabije, ona się zabije — powtarzał w myślach, znając możliwości tego, na czym siedziała dziewczyna. Jasne, on dałby radę, ale to dziewczyna. I to pierwszoroczna! (Zignorował głosik w głowie mówiący mu o tym, że sam był pierwszorocznym, gdy przyjęto go do drużyny).

Cassie skupiła się, tak jak uczył ją tata Marley, i w ostatniej chwili poderwała miotłę w górę. Wtedy otworzyła oczy. Uff, przeżyła.

Podleciała do panny Potter z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Chyba nie czują się najlepiej — machnęła ręką w stronę trójki chłopaków, a potem przybiła z siostrą piątkę.

— Black! Potter! Na dół! Ale już! 

Od strony szkoły nadbiegała blada jak kreda Minerwa McGonagall. Na jej twarzy malowały się wściekłość i strach jednocześnie.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie z niepokojem. 

— Może lepiej nie lądujmy, co? — spytała siostrę Marley.

— Nie wiem, Marv. Może nas ściągnąć magią i skończy się jeszcze gorzej... A tak to przy odrobinie szczęścia dostaniemy szlaban z opiekunem domu — odpowiedziała Cassie.

— Nie, jej się nie zdarza ten błąd — westchnęła Marley i spojrzała w dół na wściekłą McGonagall. Bowiem, gdy nauczyciel nieopatrznie ukarze ich szlabanem z opiekunem domu, idą wtedy do profesor Sprout, opiekunki Hufflepuffu. Bo byłoby niesprawiedliwym, gdyby wybrały Slytherin, Gryffindor lub Ravenclaw, prawda?. A na szlabanach profesor Sprout, choć musiały ciężko pracować w szklarniach, zawsze mogły się pośmiać i porozmawiać z nauczycielką na dowolny temat.

— Pomarzyć zawsze można...

Dziewczyny wylądowały tuż obok chłopców i nauczycielki. 

— Czy wy już do reszty zwariowałyście?! Skąd macie miotły?! Błyskawica?! Panie Potter, jak pan mógł!

— Ona... ona... — jąkał się Potter. — Miała na siebie uważać!

Opiekunka Domu Lwa skierowała na niego spojrzenie pełne wściekłości. 

— Przecież uważałam — prychnęła Marv tym samym ściągając na siebie wzrok Minerwy. — Nie zrobiłabym tego gdybym nie miała pewności, że mi się uda. Nie mam skłonności samobójczych.

— To cię nie usprawiedliwia! — krzyknęła McGonagall. — A ty, Black? Skąd miałaś miotłę?

Dostrzegła srebrny napis zdobiący miotłę i spojrzała na bliźniaków. Kiedy zobaczyła, że jeden z rudowłosych nie ma swojej spojrzała na niego z mordem w oczach.

— Panie Weasley! Jak pan mógł?!

— Ależ pani profesor... — zaczął. — Ona sama....

— Ja sama ją zabrałam, pani profesor, Fred nie miał nawet szans zareagować — powiedziała Cassie, uśmiechając się promiennie, w ten sposób, który nie irytował Severusa Snape'a. Marley zrobiła dokładnie to samo, niestety na Minerwę McGonagall ten sposób nie działał.

— Szlaban! Obie! A gdzie panna Snape? Chociaż raz nie dała się wam namówić na te wariactwa!

— Właśnie, Blackie, gdzie jest Snape? — spytała Marley, patrząc na Cassie podejrzliwie.

— Jak to gdzie? Czyta podręcznik od eliksirów — prychnęła w odpowiedzi nastolatka.

Potter przewróciła oczami.

— Zna go już na pamięć. Ile razy można czytać tę samą książkę? Rozumiem jakby to była jakaś zwykła książka. Ale podręcznik?

— Jakbyście zrobiły to samo co ona, to by wam to na pewno nie zaszkodziło — warknęła McGonagall. — Oddajecie panu Potterowi i Weasleyowi miotły!

Koszmar McGonagall tylko na siebie spojrzał, po czym oddał chłopcom ich miotły. Marley przytuliła jeszcze bliźniaków szepcząc do nich słowa przeprosin. Kiedy Gred i Forge ją puścili, Marv podeszła do Pottera i też go przytuliła. 

— Dziękuję, że pożyczyłeś mi swoją miotłę — powiedziała.

I już po chwili obie — Cassie i Marley — szły ramię w ramię do gabinetu opiekunki lwiątek.

 

***

 

Pięć minut później, Minerwa McGonagall opadła na krzesło w swoim gabinecie i westchnęła zrezygnowana.

— Czy wy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jesteście zmorą tej szkoły? Co ja mam z wami zrobić! Dawno nie widziałam tak nieodpowiedzialnych pierwszaków!

— Jest pani tego pewna? Z całym szacunkiem, ale Fred i George opowiedzieli nam o tym, co sami robili... — powiedziała cicho Marley.

— Tak, dokładnie. Wydaje mi się, że nasze wyczyny są raczej niegroźne w porównaniu z nimi. My, jeśli już ryzykujemy, to przeważnie własnym życiem — poparła siostrę Cassie.

— Tak, dokładnie. A Huncwoci? Są niby bohaterami Gryffindoru, ale szczerze, to dla mnie byli oni zwykłymi tyranami wobec innych uczniów — stwierdziła z całą stanowczością Marley. — Oczywiście, bez obrazy dla profesora Lupina. 

— Właśnie! A my jesteśmy miłe! Nasze wybryki są niewinne — spróbowała szczęścia panna Black.

— Niewinne! 

— Poza tym, kiedy Harry — Marley zmieniła taktykę, akcentując wyraźnie imię Złotego Chłopca. — zrobił coś podobnego to został najmłodszym szukającym w tym stuleciu. I jeszcze dostał miotłę, o.

— To było coś zupełnie innego, pomagał wtedy przyjacielowi!

Minerwa przywołała trzy filiżanki, herbatę i ciasteczka z kuchni, kręcąc głową.

— Oczywiście, że do wybryków Huncwotów wam daleko i ciężko odmówić temu, że starcie się nikogo nie skrzywdzić. Jednak, mimo wszystko, wasze wyczyny nie są chwalebne.

Dziewczynki jednocześnie przewróciły oczami. Na ich szczęście Minerwa tego nie zauważyła, gdyż właśnie słodziła sobie herbatę.

— Przynajmniej nie wysłałyśmy Harry'emu sedesu do skrzydła szpitalnego tak jak bliźniacy to zrobili… — powiedziała cicho Marley do Cassie.

— Albo nie przemalowałyśmy lochów na różowo tak jak Huncwoci — odszepnęła Ces.

— Żartujesz chyba, Snape by nas zabił — powiedziała panna Potter.

— Profesor? Coś Ty! Nie zdążyłby! Marika byłaby szybsza.

McGonagall dolała sobie do herbaty rumu, stwierdzając, że za chwile oszaleje.

— Wystarczy, dziewczęta, czas omówić waszą karę.

— W tym tygodniu nie możemy — od razu powiedziała Cassie. — Codziennie po lekcjach mamy szlaban z profesorem Severusem.

— Potem, w niedzielę, zarezerwowała nas profesor Sprout.

— Profesor Flitwick ma z nami szlaban w poniedziałek, środę i piątek.

— We wtorek odrabiamy z profesorem Hagridem szlaban od profesor Sinistry.

— Czwartek i sobota to znów profesor Severus...

— I w niedzielę mamy profesora Dumbledore'a.

— I jeszcze pan Filch czeka na jakiś wolny termin z czterema szlabanami za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej, dwoma za błoto na korytarzu i jednym za to, że Asmodeusz nastraszył panią Norris.

— Właśnie, mogłaby pani z nim porozmawiać w sprawie tego ostatniego?

— To nie wina Asmo, że Norris mu się narzuca. To porządny kot i nie chce mieć z nią nic do czynienia. Powinna się zresztą nauczyć po tym, jak Krzywołap Hermiony odrzucił jej zaloty.

Minerwa wypiła pozostałą herbatę jednym łykiem.

— Dla was profesor Snape, nie powinnyście się do niego zwracać po imieniu.

— Jemu to nie przeszkadza — odpowiedziały wspólnie.

— Więc, jaka będzie nasza kara? — spytała Cassie.

— Myślę, że... Że muszę to skonsultować z profesorem Snapem, poczekajcie tutaj. I nic nie ruszajcie. Możecie zjeść ciasteczka.

Podeszła do kominka i przeniosła się do komnat ślizgońskiego przyjaciela.

— Jak myślisz, jak zareaguje Severus na kolejny szlaban? — spytała Marley swoją siostrę. Żadnej z nich nie zastanowiło, dlaczego opiekunka Gryffindoru wzywa opiekuna Slytherinu do Gryfonki i Krukonki.

— Hm… Gdyby Marika też go zarobiła to by powiedział coś w stylu: „Znowu? Co te bachory zrobiły tym razem? Nie! Czekaj. Nie chcę wiedzieć.”. Po czym westchnąłby, nalałby sobie Ognistej i przyszedł tutaj. — powiedziała panna Black. — Ale skoro tylko my jesteśmy w to zamieszane to trudno stwierdzić. Chociaż… Już słyszę jego głos — prychnęła i kontynuowała: — „Black i Potter. Można się było tego spodziewać, patrząc na ich nazwiska ”, a jakby tu już przyszedł to powiedziałby: „Gdybyście były w Domu Slytherina…” i  potem zacząłby wymieniać wszelkie możliwe kary…

W tym momencie w kominku Minerwy pojawił się zielony ogień. Wypadł z niego wściekły Severus Snape. Za nim wyszła McGonagall.

— Black! Potter! Co wyście sobie myślały?! Gdybyście były w Domu Slytherina to już miałybyście miesięczny szlaban z panem Filchem — warknął. — Dodatkowo napisałbym do waszych rodziców, zabronił wam gry w Quidditcha przez następne dwa lata i kazał wyszorować wielką salę szczoteczką do zębów. Bez magii.

— Ale nie jesteśmy w domie Slytherina, Marika grzecznie czytała podręcznik w tym czasie — powiedziała Marley, sięgając po ciasteczko.

— Tak. Dlatego to będzie miesięczny szlaban ze mną, list do waszego wuja i macie umyć wielką salę, ale możecie korzystać z mopa. 

— Panie profesorze, a co będzie z panem Filchem? Szlabany z nimi przekładamy od miesiąca...

— Anulowane. 

— Dobrze, panie profesorze.

Większość uczniów załamałoby się takim szlabanem. Jednak nie one. Wiedziały, że na tym szlabanie będzie również Marika. Ich siostra za nic nie przepuściłaby okazji do spędzenia czasu z profesorem eliksirów. Poza tym, one naprawdę lubiły szlabany.

U Severusa, gdy już wszystkie kociołki lśnią, uczą się i rozmawiają, a profesor sprawdza im czasem eseje na inne przedmioty. I zawsze ma czas, by wytłumaczyć Marley eliksiry, z których ta jest naprawdę fatalna. Kiedyś nawet usłyszały, jak mamrocze coś o tym, że to pewnie jakaś klątwa nałożona na nazwisko.

Profesor Sprout zabiera je zawsze do szklarni, gdzie pomagają jej w pracy. Nie jest to proste i lekkie zajęcie, ale im nie przeszkadza. Mogą przy tym rozmawiać, śmiać się do woli, a i nauczycielka nie pozostaje cicho. Zdążyły już ją bardzo polubić i zaczęły nawet myśleć, by specjalnie wrobić się w jakiś szlaban z nią. Opiekunka Hufflepuffu przydzielała je naprawdę rzadko, musiałby ją okropnie zdenerwować, a tego nie chciały. Inni nauczyciele zorientowali się już, że muszą jasno określać, do którego opiekuna domu mają się udać. Zwykle kierowali je do Snape’a, nieco tylko rzadziej do McGonagall, uznając za pewne, że kary z nimi są najgorsze.

Dziewczynkom ciężko było się nie zgodzić, że opiekunka Gryffindoru była surowa, ale za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłyby na nią powiedzieć złego słowa. Szlabany z nią wiały nudą, jednak przecież mogło być gorzej. Zwykle musiały siedzieć w ciszy i przepisywać zdania lub równie cicho uczyć się czegoś (oceny Marley znacząco na tym korzystały, podobnie jak na wszystkich szlabanach z Severusem). Czasem kazała im coś wyczyścić, ale to rzadziej, bo Filch nie lubił ich nadzorować. Nie chciał wyjaśnić, dlaczego. Po szlabanach z opiekunką Gryffindoru często mogły zostać chwilę dłużej w jej gabinecie i omówić swoje oceny czy prace domowe z transmutacji. Może to dziwne, ale wszystkie trzy lubiły się uczyć.

Profesor Flitwick gościł je w swoim gabinecie rzadko, przynajmniej w porównaniu ze Snapem czy McGonagall. Dosyć często, gdyby porównać to z innymi uczniami. Profesor nie bardzo umiał karać, zwykle ograniczał się do przepisywania zdań lub, co było już całkiem absurdalne, ćwiczenia jakiś zaklęć. Oczywiście, nie tych z lekcji, bo te bez problemów opanowywały same. Dlatego uważały te szlabany za genialne. Mogły się w końcu nauczyć czegoś nowego i to szybciej niż inni.

Czasem, bardzo rzadko, trafiały im się kary u Hagrida, które traktowały raczej jako okazję do zbadania Zakazanego Lasu, niesamowitą przygodę czy po prostu ciekawą wycieczkę, niż faktyczną nauczkę. A po wszystkim dostawały herbatę i twarde herbatniki. No i jeszcze ciepły pysk Kła do głaskania. Kiedyś nawet zabrały Asmodeusza, ich kota (to znaczy kota Marley i Cassie, bo Marika nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego), a ten łaskawie dał się obwąchać i nie zaatakował Kła. A to sporo znaczyło, bo podobnie jak ich kruk Belzebub, jak i wąż Mefistofeles (którego Marley dostała w lutym z okazji urodzin), kocisko zasłużyło sobie charakterem na to imię.

Szlabany u dyrektora były w Hogwarcie rzadkością, jednak co roku zdarzał się delikwent lub nawet dwóch, którzy na niego zasłużyli. Oczywiście, nie licząc bliźniaków Weasley, a wcześniej Huncwotów. To do nich należał obecny rekord takich kar — osiem. Fred i Goerge gonili ich z liczbą sześciu szlabanów na swoim czwartym roku. Dziewczęta dostały ich już trzy. W tym roku poza nimi załapała się też Luna oraz jacyś szóstoroczni Gryfoni. Ogółem Gryfoni zawsze dostawali ich najwięcej, a Ślizgoni od kilkunastu lat w ogóle. Jak można się spodziewać, kary takie nie były zbyt nieprzyjemne i bardziej przypominały typowe spotkanie na herbatkę. Dyrektor zawsze proponował dropsy, ciasteczka, coś ciepłego do picia (włącznie z kakao), a potem zaczynał rozmowę. Jakby bawił się w psychologa chcącego zmienić zachowanie ucznia u podstaw, zamiast wywierać wpływ karami. Oczywiście, nie przynosiło to żadnego skutku.

To kary z woźnym uważały za najgorsze. Były nudne, brudne i nie wiązały się z nimi żadne korzyści, takie jak dodatkowa wiedza czy ciekawe plotki. Co dziwne, to ich dostawały najmniej. Być może dlatego, że ich „grafik” był już tak przepełniony, iż nauczyciele co rusz je anulowali, by mogły odbyć kary z nimi. Lestrange i Zabini zastanawiały się przy tym, jakim cudem udaje im się ciągle wpędzać w nowe kłopoty, skoro większość czasu spędzały u profesorów. A co gorsza, jakim cudem udawało im się pociągać je dwie za sobą.

 Koszmar McGonagall już zaczął się uśmiechać. Na nieszczęście, zauważył to Severus.

— Jeżeli panna Snape się zjawi, to jej również zabiorę różdżkę — powiedział Snape. 

Uśmiechy dziewczyn zmalały, jednak nie zniknęły całkowicie. Marley nagle jakby sobie o czymś przypomniała i zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie. Po chwili uszczęśliwiona coś z jednej wyciągnęła.

— Profesorze Snape? Może... jagodowego dropsa? Profesor Dumbledore lubi cytrynowe jednak nie wie, że jagodowe są o wiele lepsze. To co? Skusi się pan?

Jeśli spojrzeniem można by było kogoś zabić (oczywiście mówimy o ludzkim spojrzeniu) to Marley Potter byłaby już martwa.

Prócz obrzucenia Marv swoim najbardziej morderczym spojrzeniem, profesor Snape nie zdążył nic zrobić, gdyż rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę — powiedziała Minerwa, a drzwi się otworzyły. Weszła przez nie Marika.

— Dzień dobry pani profesor. Są tu może... — nagle dostrzegła swoje siostry i Mistrza Eliksirów. — O! Dzień dobry panie profesorze. Ces! Marv! Co tym razem zrobiłyście? I gdzie żeście były?

— Chciałam polatać, więc pożyczyłam miotłę Harry'ego, a potem przyszła Cassie i wzięła miotłę Freda i powiedziała, że nie umiem robić tak dobrych zwrotów jak ona i...

— I zrobiłyśmy Zwód Wrońskiego. Ja z zamkniętymi oczami. I przyszła profesor McGonagall i teraz mamy szlaban z profesorem Severusem. Miesiąc. I list do wuja i musimy umyć wielką salę. Możemy korzystać z mopa.

— Z ZAMKNIĘTYMI OCZAMI?! — wybuchła Marika, a Minerwa wyglądała jakby miała zemdleć. — Ciebie już do reszty zdrowy rozsądek opuścił?! Do reszty?!

— Ale Mari, wiesz przecież, że wujek Emett mnie tego nauczył.

— Na Błyskawicy! Nie na zmiataczce!

— Przesadzasz, miotła jak miotła.

Severus sięgnął po szklankę pełną Ognistej, którą podała mu profesor McGonagall.

— Profesorze Severusie, a mamy przynieść swoje rzeczy na ten szlaban?

— Swoje rzeczy? Co wam znowu przyszło do głowy? Po co miałybyście przynosić swoje rzeczy? Będą wam zbędne do czyszczenia kociołków.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie. Przecież pytanie było czysto retoryczne. I tak je przyniosą. Co nie zmienia faktu, że oglądanie, jak Severus Snape się złości, jest zabawne. No. Przynajmniej dla nich. I dla bliźniaków.

— Skoro wszystko już ustaliliśmy, to wracajcie do swoich pokoi wspólnych — powiedziała Minerwa.

— Dobrze, pani profesor. Do widzenia, pani profesor. Do widzenia, Severusie — powiedziały wszystkie i uciekły zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zwrócić im uwagę, że nie powinny mówić do profesora Snape’a po imieniu.

 

***

 

Severus usłyszał otwarcie drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Pokręcił głową. Już nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie dostosował wejście tak, by wpuszczało te trzy dziewczęta. Przychodziły tu zdecydowanie zbyt często, czasem nawet kiedy nie miały szlabanu, usprawiedliwiając się, że o tym fakcie zapomniały.

— Tutaj! — krzyknął. A nie, on powiedział to podniesionym tonem, tak, by go usłyszały. Przecież Severus Snape nie krzyczy, jeśli nie sprowokował go jakiś głupi Gryfon o samobójczych zapędach.

Siedział przy stole w salonie swoich prywatnych kwater i poprawiał eseje, czarno-srebrnym piórem z zielonym czubkiem. Prezentem gwiazdkowym od Koszmaru. Na początku nie chciał go przyjąć, uznając to za niesprawiedliwe, a potem gdy przyznały, że mają prezenty dla wszystkich nauczycieli, przez wzgląd na to, jak głupi był to wybór. Mimo wszystko, teraz go używał. Oczywiście tylko, gdy inni uczniowie tego nie widzieli.

Zielona końcówka pióra wskazała im krzesła na przeciwko niego. Marley i Cassie posłusznie je zajęły, a Marika usiadła obok ulubionego profesora. Po drugiej stronie były w końcu tylko dwa fotele. Brak reakcji ze strony nauczyciela oznaczał, że mają po prostu mu nie przeszkadzać. Wyjęły swoje rzeczy, to znaczy podręczniki i pergaminy.

— Transmutacja? — spytała cicho Cassie. Ale nie szeptała, szept irytował Severusa. Pozostałe dziewczyny przytaknęły głowami i zaczęły czytać zadany im wcześniej przez McGonagall rozdział.

Cisza nie trwała długo. 

— Co za kretyn, no naprawdę. Żeby dodać sproszkowany róg dwurożca do śluzu z gumochłona. Merlinie za jakie grzechy muszę uczyć takich idiotów. 

— Kto to napisał Severusie? — spytała Mari z niesmakiem. Eliksiry to był jeden z jej ulubionych przedmiotów i naprawdę nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego inni mogą go nie lubić.

Pozostałe również spojrzały na ulubionego nauczyciela, a ten odwrócił esej na pierwszą stronę, by spojrzeć na nazwisko. Marley zbladła, dostrzegając charakter pisma.

— Marley Potter — powiedział Severus lodowatym tonem, a Cassie i Marika spojrzały na siostrę zaskoczone.

— Marv... Odłóż tę transmutację i natychmiast wyciągnij podręcznik od eliksirów — zarządziła Ślizgonka, a Gryfonka westchnęła i posłusznie zmieniła książkę.

— Ale ja tego nie rozumiem — jęknęła.

— Przeczytaj ten rozdział jeszcze raz, uważnie, a jak dalej nie będziesz rozumieć, to ci to wytłumaczę — powiedział Severus, odkładając jej esej na bok. — A potem napiszesz tę pracę raz jeszcze.

Oczywiście było to skrajnie niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do innych uczniów, ale przecież żadna z nich nie miała zamiaru im o tym mówić.

— Mógłbyś mi sprawdzić esej z transmutacji? — spytała Cassie korzystając z okazji, a nauczyciel kiwnął głową i wyciągnął rękę po rzeczoną pracę.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Marika pisała swój esej, Marley czytała uważnie rozdział, którego nie potrafiła zrozumieć, Cassie zerkała jej przez ramię, a Severus sprawdzał jej pracę. Po chwili oddał esej właścicielce. 

— Wszystko jest w porządku. Powinnaś tylko dopisać o tym, dlaczego należy tak wyraźnie wymówić końcówkę zaklęcia, a profesor McGonagall nie powinna mieć żadnych zastrzeżeń. 

Kiedy skończył mówić, Ces zabrała się do pisania, a Marv westchnęła.

— Nadal tego nie rozumiem — jęknęła. 

Severus spojrzał na nią.

— Czego dokładnie?

— Dlaczego nie można łączyć rogu dwurożca i śluzu z gumochłona? I dlaczego trzeba to potem mieszać trzy razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, a nie w przeciwnym kierunku? I dlaczego trzeba potem czekać dokładnie dwie minuty, bo inaczej wybuchnie?

Cassie ukryła twarz w dłoniach, Marika wpatrywała się w Marley z przerażeniem w oczach, a Severusowi zaczęła drgać żyła na skroni.

— No co? Nie rozumiem tego. Nie mam problemu z transmutacją, zaklęciami czy obroną, ale eliksiry są dla mnie niczym czarna magia dla mugola. Severusie, proszę, pomóż mi. Nie chcę być tak beznadziejna, jak najmłodszy z Weasleyów czy ten człowiek, z którym dzielę nazwisko!

Severus westchnął i spojrzał na drobną jedenastolatkę. W jej oczach lśniły łzy. Zdążył już je trochę poznać i dobrze wiedział jak bolesna była dla którejkolwiek z nich niewiedza.

— To ja zrobię herbaty — powiedziała szybko Cassie i uciekła do części pokoju, w której był zlew i szafki kuchenne. Oczywiście nauczyciele nie gotowali sami, ale takie rzeczy jak herbata i ciastka trzymali u siebie.

— A ja jej pomogę — dodała Marika i pobiegła za siostrą. Nalały wody do czajniczka i zagotowały ją machnięciem różdżki, a potem wyjęły z szafki ulubione ciastka swoje i Severusa i ułożyły je na talerzyku. Rozkład kuchni poznały już dawno, trochę później same ośmieliły się z niej korzystać, jednak nauczyciel nigdy nie zaprotestował. Zdawał się nie zauważać tego, jak dziewczyny okręcają go sobie wokół swoich palców.

Teraz pił ciepłą herbatę, tłumacząc Marley dlaczego tak ważnym w ważeniu eliksirów jest również czas, a Marika poprawiała eseje innych pierwszoklasistów. Zaczarowane pióro pisało charakterem pisma nauczyciela, tylko komentarze były nieco mniej cięte i wredne. Ale tego już pilnowała Cassie, podpowiadając półgłosem odpowiednie inwektywy. Do tej pory nikt się nie zorientował, że czasem dostaje esej sprawdzony przez kogoś innego niż profesor Snape. Zresztą, nawet on czasem zapominał, które dorwały Marika z Cassie. (Oczywiście nie sięgały po nic powyżej drugiego roku, choć podejrzewał, że panna Snape i z trzecim by sobie poradziła).

Gdy wybiła dziesiąta, dziewczyny skończyły sprawdzać eseje. W tym samym czasie profesor skończył tłumaczyć zasady rządzące eliksirami niemal śpiącej już Marley. Chwilę później stało się coś niewiarygodnego. Marley wdrapała się na kolana Snape'a, przytuliła go i wymamrotała mu w szatę:

— Dziękuję, że mi to wytłumaczyłeś, wujku Severusie — ledwo to powiedziała, a zasnęła wczepiona w niego.

Snape zesztywniał, a Marika i Cassie nie wiedziały czy mają się śmiać czy może raczej spróbować odczepić Marley od Severusa. Zdecydowały się nie robić ani jednego, ani drugiego. Po prostu usiadły na swoich miejscach. Przerażone.

Panna Potter — mimo, że minęło dopiero pięć miesięcy — była znana z tego, że uwielbiała się przytulać i być przytulaną. No ale, żeby przytulać Mistrza Eliksirów? Trzeba albo być samobójcą, albo być panną Potter, by się na to odważyć.

Gdy otrząsnął się z szoku, Severus ściągnął Marley ze swoich kolan i położył na kanapie. Potem wstał i machnął różdżką, a ta zamieniła się (przy okazji łącząc ze stołem) w duże łóżko z zielono-czarną pościelą. Dokładnie na takim samym budziły się już kilka razy po szlabanach. Severus wypowiedział jeszcze jedno zaklęcie, a ubrania Marley zamieniły się miejscami z jej piżamą (którą oczywiście miała w torbie, zawsze miały, gdy szły na szlaban, nie wiadomo przecież, w którym dormitorium będą potem spać).

— Dobranoc, dziewczęta — skinął im głową, postanawiając nigdy nie wracać do sytuacji sprzed chwili, ale nie dane mu było odejść do swojej sypialni, bo tym razem przytuliła go Cassie.

— Dobranoc, wujku Severusie.

Dziewczę z Ravenclawu wtuliło twarz w swojego ulubionego profesora, a kolejny potwór, tym razem ze Slytherinu, wpatrywał się w to w niemym szoku. Severus zamarł ponownie, tym razem już kompletnie nie wiedząc co zrobić. Marley Potter była znaną wszystkim przytulanką, na dodatek niemal śpiącą. Cassie Black była natomiast... Niewiadomą. Oczywiście, często widywano ją przyklejoną do siostry albo bliźniaków Weasley czy nawet panny Lovegood, ale nie zdarzało jej się od tak przytulić obcą osobę. A Marley się zdarzało. Poza tym, Black była w tym momencie całkowicie przytomna. W końcu poklepał ją po ramieniu, a ta się odsunęła, wyszczerzona.

— Nigdy więcej nie nazywajcie mnie wujkiem. Nigdy — powiedział i odwrócił się, by w końcu odejść.

— Jasne — potwierdziła. I teraz stało się coś, co wbiłoby Severusa w oparcie kanapy, gdyby wciąż siedział. Objęły go nieśmiało kolejne ramiona, usłyszał kolejne życzenia dobrej nocy. Tym razem przytulenie było bardzo krótkie i niepewne. Nic dziwnego, Snape stroniła od kontaktu fizycznego, wyjątkiem były jej kuzynki, te bliższe i te dalsze. 

— Powiedziałem, że macie nie nazywać mnie wujkiem! — upomniał je jeszcze raz i tym razem niemal uciekł do swojej sypialni, na wypadek, gdyby znów miało się zdarzyć coś dziwnego.

— Jasne, wujku! 

Dwa głosy dotarły do niego, gdy zatrzasnął drzwi, a potem usłyszał cichy chichot i szelest ubrań, który potem zamienił się w niewyraźne mamrotanie tłumione zapewne przez pościel.

 

***

 

Cassie czuła się jakby po jej głowie przebiegło stado hipogryfów, a na dodatek w pokoju, w którym się znajdowała, ktoś się kłócił.

— Minerwo! One próbowały uwarzyć eliksir przewyższający ich poziom o lata! To niesamowite!

— One próbowały się zabić, Filiusie! To skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne. Nie możemy im pozwalać na takie zachowanie!

Marley otworzyła oczy i odwróciła powoli głowę w lewo, gdzie spodziewała się ujrzeć Cassie. Tak też było, a za łóżkiem Black znajdowało się jeszcze jedno, z Mariką na nim. Ta również już otworzyła oczy. W tym momencie do trzech łóżek dopadł jakiś ciemny, wysoki i chudy kształt. 

— Black! Potter! Snape! Co wyście sobie myślały! Mogłyście zginąć! Macie szczęście, że miałem dyżur na tym korytarzu! 

Cassie zaczęła się podnosić, jednak uniemożliwiła jej to pani Pomfrey. 

— Severusie! Przestań na nie krzyczeć! Zrobisz to innym razem — powiedziała pielęgniarka, zaczynając rzucać zaklęcia diagnozujące na wszystkie trzy dziewczyny. 

— Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić, a czego nie! Jak będę chciał na nie nawrzeszczeć to to zrobię.

— Przepraszam wujku Severusie — powiedziała ze skruchą Marley. — Powinnyśmy poprosić cię o pomoc. 

— Powinnyście! Ale tego nie zrobiłyście. Naprawdę, czasem zastanawiam się, co powinienem zrobić, żebyście w końcu zaczęły na siebie uważać.

Tymczasem Minerwa i Filius dalej się kłócili, nie zwracając uwagi na Severusa i trzy sprawczynie zamieszania.

— Wujku... — jęknęła Marika, odwracając się na bok, w stronę Cassie. — Głowa mi pęka, nie wiem dlaczego eliksir wybuchł i czuję się okropnie winna, bo to ja upierałam się, że dam radę. Możesz pokrzyczeć na nas za kilka godzin?

— Wujku? — tym razem pozostali nauczyciele zareagowali. Pani Pomfrey też.

— Tak, wujku, macie z tym jakiś problem? — warknął Severus, jednak spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył nastolatki jasno mówiło, że tego pożałują.

— Cóż... — zaczęła spokojnie Minerwa. — Sądzę, że dopóki nie wpływa to na twoją obiektywność i dziewczęta nie mają zamiaru wykorzystywać waszych korelacji przeciw innym uczniom, to sądzą, że nie.

— Tylko niech nie nazywają cię tak przy innych. Jeszcze ktoś zemdleje — zachichotał mały nauczyciel. 

— Ale Severusie! Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś spokrewniony z panną Snape! — zauważyła Poppy.

— Bo nie... To skomplikowane.

— Właśnie — przyznała Cassie. — Ale czy możemy, proszę, porozmawiać o tym potem. Mam wrażenie jakby przebiegło po mnie stado hipogryfów...

— Może mi pani podać wiadro? — spytała Gryfonka, a Pomfrey już machała różdżką, jednak było za późno i zawartość żołądka Marley wylądowała na butach opiekunki jej domu.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała cicho Marv, czując jak palą ją policzki. 

Pani Pomfrey zadziałała błyskawicznie. Machnęła różdżką i buty profesor McGonagall były jak nowe, machnęła po raz drugi, a wiadro znalazło się tuż przy łóżku panny Potter.

— Nic się nie stało... Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż musimy ustalić jaką otrzymacie karę — powiedziała Minerwa, patrząc surowo na trzy uczennice.

— Jasne, ale może potem? — powiedziała Marika, przykrywając głową poduszkę. — Teraz nie dotrze do nas nic z pani wykładu, pani profesor.

— Daj mi to wiadro — powiedziała Cassie i przewróciła się przez Marley za łóżko, celując twarzą we wnętrze pojemnika wyczarowanego przez Pomfrey. 

— Gnieciesz mi żołądek, Ces... — jęknęła Gryfonka, ale nie zrobiła niczego, by pozbyć się siostry z siebie. 

— Przepraszam — odparła Krukonka i wróciła na środek. Pomfrey zaczęła łączyć ich łóżka dosyć szybko po tym, jak je poznała. Dziewczyny sprawiały wrażenie, jakby szybciej się leczyły, będąc blisko siebie. Poza stroniącą od kontaktu fizycznego Mariką, jednak ta nie lubiła być wykluczona. Dlatego łączyła posłania wszystkich trzech dziewczynek, a nie tylko Marley i Cassie.

Severus wyciągnął rękę i dotknął czół swoich utrapień.

— Są rozpalone, dlaczego nie dałaś im eliksiru przeciw gorączce?

— Dałam — odparła twardo Pomfrey. Ten człowiek był zmorą nawet gdy chodziło o zwykłych uczniów, a co dopiero o Ślizgonów, lub strzeż nas Helgo, o jego nowe ulubienice.

— To dlaczego są rozpalone? — warknął Severus.

— Bo przed chwilą został zwrócony do tego oto kubła — pielęgniarka wskazała na wiadro, które samo się opróżniło.

— Ale Snape też jest rozpalona, a nie zwróciła eliksiru! — zirytował się Severus.

Martwił się o nie. Choć za nic w świecie by się to tego nie przyznał.

— To ty tu jesteś Mistrzem Eliksirów. Sam coś wymyśl! — zdenerwowała się Pomfrey.

Marika złapała się za brzuch, a Marley szybko podała jej wiadro. Zawartość żołądka Ślizgonki również postanowiła pozwiedzać.

— Może dlatego też jestem rozpalona? — powiedziała Snape i opadła na poduszkę, uprzednio wypiwszy szklankę wody podaną jej przez pielęgniarkę.

McGonagall opróżniła wiadro machnięciem różdżki i tym razem zostawiła je w nogach środkowego łóżka.

— Zapewne, musimy podać wam kolejną dawkę — mruknął Severus.

— Wujku... Jesteśmy uczulone na lipę, nie powinno nam się podawać podstawowej formuły — powiedziała Cassie, zamykając oczy i czekając, aż tańczące na jej głowie hipogryfy sobie pójdą. Severus spojrzał z naganą na pielęgniarkę, a potem ruszył w stronę jej gabinetu.

— Och mój Merlinie... — zatroskała się Pomfrey. — Nie miałam pojęcia, jak mogłyście mi o tym nie powiedzieć!

— Nie miałyśmy jeszcze w Hogwarcie gorączki — przyznała Marley.

— Lipa to podstawowy składnik wielu eliksirów przeciw przeziębieniom, moje drogie, powinnyście mi powiedzieć!

— Proszę, do dna — powiedział Severus, po tym jak wyszedł z gabinetu i podał im po kubku innego eliksiru. Bez lipy. — A teraz macie się tłumaczyć. Co Wam do głów strzeliło bachory, że postanowiłyście uwarzyć eliksir, który jest na poziomie piątego roku?!

— Wujku, nie możemy tego przełożyć na później? — spytała Marv.

— Nie. Nie możemy — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

— A... Jaką wersję chcesz usłyszeć ? — spytała Ces. — Tą dla przyjaciół, dla profesora Flitwicka, dla profesor McGonagall, dla...

— Tą prawdziwą — przerwał jej.

— Ta jest dla ciebie i wujka Mortona — jęknęła Marley, tak cicho, że tylko siostry słyszały.

— Znowu mi niedobrze — jęknęła Marika, łapiąc się za brzuch i zwijając w kłębek.

— Wujku... Dostaniesz prawdziwą wersję, tobie nie kłamiemy — Cassie skrzyżowała palce pod kołdrą. — Ale proszę, nie teraz...

Marley zrozumiała, że muszą grać na czas, żeby połączyć w głowie wersje dla każdej obecnej tu osoby i zadrgała popisowo.

— W głowie mi się kręci, wujku... Och Merlinie, widzę podwójnie — jęknęła, a Severus natychmiast był przy niej i sprawdzał jej ciało, nucąc zaklęcia. Przejęte McGonagall i Pomfrey zrobiły to samo z pozostałymi dziewczynkami.

— Wiadro... — jęknęła Marika i znów spróbowała zwymiotować, jednak jej żołądek był pusty.

— Musicie odpocząć! Severusie wyjdź! Tak samo wy, Minerwo i Filiusie. Tylko je stresujecie — zdenerwowała się Poppy.

— Nie ma mowy! — wrzasnął Snape. — Nie mam zamiaru ich zostawiać!

Zorientował się, że to co powiedział brzmiało tak, jakby się przejmował tymi trzema małymi paskudami, jednak nie obchodziło go to. Stoczy z Pomfrey zażartą walką o pozostanie tu, jeśli będzie trzeba.

— Wujek Severus może zostać... I ciocia Minerwa i kolejny wujek Severus i wujek Filius i ciocia Poppy też i dziadzio Albus i...

Szept Mariki zamienił się w niezrozumiały bełkot.

— Tylko już nie krzyczcie, dobrze? Mamo, Felix się obudzi i będzie płakał i... — podobny los spotkał to, co mówiła Cassie, jednak ta przy okazji zasnęła (lub przynajmniej tak to wyglądało).

— Zaśpiewasz nam coś, tato? — spytała Marley łapiąc Severusa za rękę. Nadużywały w tym momencie swojego szczęścia okropnie, ale raz się żyje. A pani Pomfrey nie pozwoli skrzywdzić biednych, chorych uczennic.

— Krokodyl! — krzyknęła Cassie, zrywając się do siadu. — Co? A, hipopotam. Dobrze — powiedziała i znów opadła na poduszki, zamykając oczy.

— WYNOCHA! ALE JUŻ! — wrzasnęła Poppy na trójkę profesorów. Posłusznie wyszli. Severus zaczął mamrotać pod nosem. Już po chwili w Skrzydle Szpitalnym została tylko pani Pomfrey i trzy pierwszoroczne.

— Dziękujemy — powiedziały wspólnie, a potem Marika powiedziała: — Możemy dostać coś do jedzenia?

— Krokodyl? — Marley spojrzała z przyganą na siostrę.

— Zaśpiewasz nam coś, tato? — powiedziała tym samym tonem Cassie.

— Improwizowałam! — obruszyła się Gryfonka.

— Ja też! — odparła Krukonka. — W ogóle miałaś świetny pomysł, Mariko. Szkoda, że nie możemy z niego korzystać częściej.

Severus pokręcił zrezygnowany głową, stojąc za drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego, a potem cofnął zaklęcie podsłuchujące z łóżek dziewczynek. Zostawił jednak te monitorujące. Na wszelki wypadek. Poppy może i była dobrą pielęgniarką, ale radzenie sobie z potłuczonymi przez Quidditch i bójki dzieciakami różniło się znacząco od prób leczenia tych trzech. Podobnie jak zresztą bliźniaków, do których przecież tak często go wzywała.


End file.
